kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ioannina Prefecture
Ioannina ( ) is a prefecture of Greece, part of the north-western periphery of Epirus. Its capital is the city of Ioannina. It is bordered by Albania in the north, Kastoria in the northeast, Grevena in the east, the prefecture of Trikala in the east, Arta in the southeast, Preveza in the south and the prefecture of Thesprotia in the southwest and west. It is the largest prefecture in Epirus, covering almost half of Epirus. Ioannina is also one of the largest prefectures of Greece by number of municipalities and communities. Geography The geography of the region are rugged and mountainous, made up of mountain ranges including Tymfi in the northeast, Lakyos in the east, Xerovounio (Greek for dry mountains), Tomaros in the southwest and the Grammos mountains in the far north. Most of these ranges are part of the Pindus mountains. The 40th parallel crosses between Delvinaki and Konitsa. Much of the land lies south of the 40th parallel. The mountains dominate the east, north, west and south. Fertile lands dominated the areas within Ioannina. History See History of Ioannina (town) Transport *Greece Interstate 5/E55 S, Cen. *Greece Interstate 6, W, Cen., E *Greece Interstate 17, S, SW *Greece Interstate 20/E55, Cen., NW, N *Greece Interstate 26, NW *Greece Egnatia Odos/E90, NW, Cen., NE *Ioannina Airport Tourism The prefecture of Ioannina, like most of the Greek mainland, is, mostly for lack of publicity and familiarity, not as popular as the islands among tourists. Yet the area, along with its natural beauty, has quite a few worthwhile and interesting historical attractions. Besides the city Ioannina, these are: * A few kilometres south of the city is the Vrellis wax statue museum, displaying scenes from Greece's history. A small department in the city centre is free to the public. * The Dodoni oracle and archeological site with amphitheatre. * The Vikos-Aoos National Park, including the Vikos gorge, through which the Voidomatis river flows. * The Zagoria villages, partly in the Vikos-Aoos National Park. * Papingo, one of the Zagoria villages, a ski resort that is mainly popular with Greeks, and a popular starting point for hiking and mountaineering. * Mount Smolikas, with 2637 meter Greece's second highest mountain. * Metsovo, in winter a ski resort. * The caves of Perama, a few kilometres northeast of Ioannina. * The monument in Zalongo for the women of Souli. * The war museum in Kalpaki. There is also a fairly modern supermarket in the village of Kalpaki, in case you need to stop for some last minute items. * Bourzani Bridge, near Melissoptera. Provinces *Province of Dodoni - Ioannina *Province of Konitsa - Konitsa *Province of Metsovo - Metsovo *Province of Pogoni - Delvinaki Note: Provinces no longer hold any legal status in Greece. Municipalities and communities *¹ One of a few communities where the communal hall is located away from the commune in another area. It is governed from Larissa. The old communal hall in Aetomilitsa no longer exists. *² One of the smallest communities in Greece. Persons *Markos Avgeris (b. as Georgios Papadopoulos in 1884 - June 8, 1973) Sports teams Ioannina has a major football team, that is named PAS Giannina. There are minor sports teams throughout the prefecture *Averoff *Dafnoula *Eleousa *Kefalovrysi *Metsovo *Mousiotitsa *Velissario See also *List of settlements in the Ioannina prefecture Category:Ioannina Category:Prefectures of Greece de:Ioannina (Präfektur) el:Νομός Ιωαννίνων es:Ioanina fr:Nome d'Ioannina it:Giannina (prefettura) la:Ioannina (nomus Graeciae) hu:Joánina prefektúra nl:Ioannina (departement) ja:ヨアニナ県 nn:Ioánnina prefektur pl:Janina (prefektura) ro:Prefectura Ioannina ru:Янина (ном) sr:Префектура Јањина tr:Yanya (il) uk:Яніна (ном) zh:約阿尼納州